RWF Battleground 1/7/2013
Card #Chris Hardcore and Havok vs. Miiko Paatalo and Justin Moshe #The Foiler vs. Victor Storms #Christina Micheals vs. Queen Isabella #Owen Quinn vs. Rob Angel #Dean Mollins vs. Desmond Dockett Pre-show The show opens on a recap of last week’s RWF Awards before Crazy Train-Bullet For My Valentine hits. The camera pans the TD Garden before coming down on John Andrews and Rodney Slam Andrews: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Battleground! I’m John Andrews ringside and are we in for a show tonight! Slam: And…and I’m Rodney Slam. What? No intro? Andrews: Tonight, the newcomers of the RWF will be in the spotlight! Plus, we’ll see Victor Storms return to an RWF ring for the first time in months against the Foiler! Slam: And we- Andrews: And then a huge main event when eXtreme Champion Mikko Paatalo teams with the fastest rising star in the RWF Justin Moshe to take on Havok and the RWF Champion, Chris Hardcore! Reckless and Relentless-Asking Alexandria begins to play as TD Garden comes undone for Chris Hardcore Andrews: AND SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! Slam: Does he just have a sense when his name comes up? The lights in TD Garden suddenly go out Andrews: What the- Slam: Maybe it’s Alex Amazing? Andrews: Shut up The Murderer-Alesana1 begins to play and the words “Hell On Earth” come across the tron. When the lights come up, a large black tarp surrounds the ring Hardcore: The time…has come… The Garden becomes eerily silent and someone pacing beneath the tarp can be heard Hardcore: Ricardio!…I warned you that you were getting into something you couldn’t control…something you couldn’t understand…you set this up for yourself. You set this upon yourself. You planned your own funeral; and you signed your death certificate. Smoke begins to bellow from beneath the tarp as it slowly rises Hardcore: This…is my circus…Ricardio…feast your eyes on it….this…..IS HELL…ON…EARTH!!! Pyro explodes as a structure is revealed. It looks like Hell In A Cell, made entirely of barbed wire. There is a barbed wire mesh netting surrounding the outside of the ring with several weapons: chairs, ladders, tables, bats, 2X4’s; all wrapped in barbed wire. The ropes of the ring have been replaced with barbed wire and the turnbuckle padding is wrapped in it as well. Hardcore stands in the center of the ring; wearing a black suit. His hair is slicked back and his look is malicious and sadistic Hardcore: smiling This, Ricardio…is home. This is the place where only one walks away. You heard it…from Evan Envy himself…I retired him…my…my best friend- Hardcore looks off for a moment before speaking again, more aggressively Hardcore: MY BEST FRIEND!! YOU AND ARMONDO WHINE AND BITCH AND CRY ABOUT BEING PUT IN A MATCH TOGETHER BUT YOU TWO DON’T KNOW THE MEANING OF BEING SOMETHING! YOU WANT TO BE SOMETHING IN NORTH AMERICA?! THIS IS WHERE YOU BECOME THAT! THIS- Hardcore climbs the barbed wire ropes and holds the RWF Championship Hardcore: IS MY WORLD!!! This…is the place…where it all nearly ended. Hardcore points to the tron where a video beings to play. A mohawked Hardcore squares off against a good looking young man as a commentator speaks Commentator: This is not going to be nice; this is not going to be pretty. This is a Hell On Earth match for the MWW Championship! Chris Hardcore and Evan Envy are best friends but this…this is just twisted! The video shows Hardcore and Envy circling each other change Hardcore being Irish Whipped into barbed wire ropes change Envy being thrown into the barbed wire netting, screaming in agony as Hardcore leg drops him change Hardcore being busted open over and over as Envy punches him over and over with what look like barbed wire brass knuckles change Hardcore dragging a barbed wire wrapped table into the ring Hardcore: And this…this moment…is where Evan Envy’s career…dies. The scene shows Envy underneath the barbed wire on the table as Hardcore stands above him on the turnbuckle. Hardcore places a barbed wire wrapped chair to his chest and hits Envy with a moonsault. Envy is screaming in agony as the camera focuses on a piece of barbed wire that has gone completely through his left leg. Hardcore is rolled onto his back, completely unconscious with blood pouring from his neck and chest. Envy’s screams subside as he passes out Commentator: OH MY F—KING GOD!!! HE’S DEAD!!! THEY’RE BOTH DEAD!!! CHRIS HARDCORE AND EVAN ENVY ARE DEAD!!! JESUS F—KING CHRIST!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!!!! GET MEDICS IN THERE NOW!!! The scene fades out on Hardcore and Envy being wheeled up the ramp on gurneys as the Huston crowd stands in stunned silence Hardcore: looks almost sad I will do whatever I have to do Ricardio…come Battleground, January 21st from The Scotiabank Place in Ottawa, Ontario…the capital of my country….you…your career…everything about you is gone…because that is the night you die, Ricardio…that is the night you..become..a legend. Hardcore stares into the camera, smiling sadistically as the camera shows the backstage area. Ricardio, Armondo and Alan Lightbody stand together. Lightbody looks terrified; Ricardio and Armondo are stone faced as the camera fades Queen Isabella vs. Christina Micheals Match One: QUEEN ISABELLA VS CHRISTINA MICHEALS (NON-TITLE) Laurie: This is your opening contest scheduled for one fall! The Ivory Coast National Anthem begins to play as Queen Isabella makes her way to the ring, carried on her royal throne by six men Laurie: Approaching the ring…standing 6 feet, 7 inches….hailing from The Royal Castle of West Africa…she is QUEEN…ISAAAAABELLLLLLA!!! Slam: Ho-ly shi- Andrews: cutting him off Slow down, Rodney. She is a…um…an exotic looking woman… Slam: She’s a f—king giant! Andrews: sighing How are we still on the air? Queen Isabella stands in the ring as one of her servants takes her robe and she removes her crown So What?-Pink begins to play as Christina Micheals runs onto the stage with the RWF Women’s Championship over her head as the RWF fans cheer Laurie: And her opponent….from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada…she is the RWF WOMEN’S CHAMPION….CHRRRRISTINAAAAAAAA MICHEAAAAAALS!!!!! Micheals slides in the ring and climbs the turnbuckle, holding the Women’s title above her head DING DING DING The two women circle the ring, eyeing each other warily. Andrews: Let’s see what our newest lady on the roster can do. Queen Isabella comes to RWF all the way from West Africa, Rodney. Slam: Well, of course! She’s the Queen! She’s got power back home and power in the ring! Just watch! Isabella goes in for a grab, but Michaels ducks out of the way and lands a dropkick to the Queen’s back. Isabella falls forward and bounces off the ropes, and gets rolled up by Michaels. The ref counts it. 1… 2… 3! Andrews: Well, there you go! That’s why Christina Michaels is our Women’s Champion! Slam: What a bunk call! How’s she gonna disrespect the Queen of West Africa like that?! Michaels jumps up to start to celebrate, but Isabella hops to her feet and decks Michaels, leaving the ring in a huff. She stops at the top of the stairs and screams at a heckler in the crowd. Michaels gets back to her feet and laughs a little bit, clutching the back of her head where Queen Isabella hit her. 'Promo between Anderson and Lightbody.' We return to Derrick Anderson walking down a hallway. Alan Lightbody calls to him from behind him Lightbody: MR. ANDERSON! Anderson turns around Anderson: What? Lightbody: Mr. Anderson…you can’t possibly approve this…this Hel- Anderson: I approved it. The Board approved it. Hardcore obviously approved it. If you, Armondo or Ricardio have a problem with it; Ricardio could just not show up. If he values his money; he’ll show up. Anderson smiles and turns away from Lightbody as the camera comes back to the ring Dale Mollins vs. Desmond Dockett Andrews: Here we go with a match between 2 RWF newcomers, Desmond Dockett and Dale Mollins. This should be an interesting match. Dale is an agile competitor with an… interesting history, as opposed to Dockett, who reminds me of a latter-day Tom Billington. Slam: Yeah, minus the paralysis. Andrews: Classy, Rodney. Doug Laurie: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! On his way to the ring, from Atlantic City, New Jersey, Desmond Dockett! A Perfect Circle’s ‘Judith’ plays over the PA system, as the Ivan Putski-esque figure of Desmond Dockett makes his way to the ring, sneering at the fans and sliding into the ring, where he sits down unaffectedly in the corner, facing the ramp Andrews: Who is this guy kidding? His debut match, and he just sits there? Slam: I’m with you on this one. Laurie: And his opponent, accompanied by Dr. Strauss, Dale Mollins! No music plays for Dale, who nervously follows Dr. Strauss down to the ring, in contrast to Dr. Strauss’ confident saunter. Strauss stops at ringside, and gestures to Mollins to enter the ring. He does so timidly, but is growing increasingly twitchy, and stands in his corner, toeing the mat like a bull about to stampede DING DING DING Desmond and Dale move to the center of the ring and lock up, with Desmond using his strength to push Dale back into the corner, where the referee intervenes and they break clean. Another lockup, and Dockett backs the smaller Mollins into the corner again. This time, Dockett lays in an overhand punch to Dale as they break. A noticeable change comes over the face of Dale Mollins, and at ringside a look of bemused satisfaction lights up the somber face of Dr. Strauss. Slam: This guy looks like a nut! Andrews: Have you seen those videos? This guy is certifiably macadamia! As the referee moves the two men from the corner, Dale steps around him and leaps onto Desmond Dockett, his weight and momentum bringing Dockett to the floor with Dale on top in the mount position. Dale flails at him, laying lefts and rights to Desmond’s face and upper torso inexpertly but with rare intensity. He follows this with a headbutt to the vulnerable Dockett, bloodying his nose. Dockett regains his composure and uses his superior strength to push Dale off. Dale scrambles to his feet as Dockett rises. Dale rushes him again, his eyes wild, but Dockett knocks him down with a standing back elbow, following it with a scoop slam and a stomp. Dale wriggles around on the mat and rolls to the outside, where Dr. Strauss is waiting. Dale looks to Strauss, who says not a single word, and Dale Mollins jumps up to the ring apron, again focused on his opponent. Desmond tries for a shoulder block, looking to knock Mollins to the outside, but Dale sidesteps and kicks Desmond in the gut between the ropes, staggering him. Dockett takes a few steps backwards, catching his breath, but Dr. Strauss’ weaponized patient springboards off the top rope and hits a flying elbow that catches Dockett in the head, taking him down hard. Andrews: Impressive agility from Dale Mollins! Slam: His so-called therapist looks pretty pleased. Mollins is on his feet quickly, and he climbs the turnbuckle opposite Desmond Dockett. As Dockett rises, Mollins leaps and nails Desmond in the shoulder with a missile dropkick, knocking him back into the turnbuckle. Dale charges in with a shoulder block to the gut, bouncing Dockett against the turnbuckle again, and then pulls him out and brings him to the mat with a judo takedown. Dale Mollins slaps on the Crippler Crossface as Dr. Srauss looks on aprovingly, and Desmond, doing his best to fight out of the hold, is nowhere near the ropes, and is forced to tap. DING DING DING Laurie: The winner of this match by submission, Dale Mollins! The ref tries to raise Dale’s hand in victory, but Dale is scampering away, out of the ring, where Dr. Strauss is waiting. He smiles at Dale, and encourages him to re-enter the ring. Dale slides back through the ropes, an uncertain smile on his face, and this time the referee raises his hand in victory. Dale looks elated, and glances around the arena apprehensively, before exiting the ring and walking back up the ramp behind a beaming Dr. Strauss. Andrews: I’m not sure what to make of this guy, but he showed some real intensity and skill out there today. I’m puzzled by this Dr. Strauss, though. Slam: This Mollins guy is batty! He shouldn’t be in the ring! How can the athletic commission let such an unstable individual loose like that? Victor Storms vs The Foiler Kevin Rudolf’s ‘Let it Rock’ plays over the PA system as Victor Storms makes his way to the ring. He is flanked by his mysterious ally, who is indistinguishable in a ski mask and trenchcoat. As they approach the ring, Storms enters and raises his arms, looking confident, His friend remains at ringside by his corner. Andrews: Who is that masked man? Slam: Who cares? The lights go low and, of course, purple, as Faith No More and Boo-Y.A.A. Tribe’s ‘Another Body Murdered’ signals the arrival of the tag team champions, The Hurtsville Express. The Foiler appears at the top of the stage, laughing, with Senor Tigre, immaculate in his custom-tailored Italian suit, walking alongside him. The Foiler enters the ring, stares at Victor Storms, and points his finger high in the air. Senor Tigre folds his arms across his chest, then exits to his position in The Foiler’s corner. DING DING DING The bell rings and Victor and The Foiler move to the center of the ring. Victor moves in quickly on The Foiler, slipping low behind him and applying a waistlock. Victor attempts to lift The Foiler, but The Foiler stomps his instep with a massive pointy-toed boot and Storms releases the hold. The Foiler spins and catches Victor with a right hand to the throat, sending him stumbling backwards to the ropes, but Storms uses his momentum to rebound and hits a running dropkick to The Foiler’s leg, dropping him to one knee. He lays in a big right hand of his own, and another, but The Foiler blocks a third and grabs his wrist, pulls Storms in close, and kicks him hard in the gut with his spiked toe, releasing him with a chuckle. Storms holds his belly in pain, but the look in his eyes tells us he isn’t done yet. Andrews: Clever maneuver from the envoy of evil! This guy isn’t just power, he’s got technique to spare! This is going to be some match! Slam: I get the feeling it won’t be so pretty soon. And don’t leave out Storms, he’s got quickness and versatility on his side. The Foiler extends a finger and beckons Storms to come at him again, and he does, this time running and hitting a baseball slide between The Foiler’s legs to get behind him, and hops up and plants a high knee in The Foiler’s back. The Foiler tries for an Irish whip, but Storms holds onto the ropes. Storms ducks a clothesline and hits the far ropes running, coming back at The Foiler with another baseball slide, this time connecting with The Foiler’s ankle and tripping him up, As The Foiler rights himself, Storms jumps up for a Codebreaker… but The Foiler catches him in mid-air! He places a hand on Storms’ chest and drives him down hard in a Faarooq-style spinebuster slam. He kicks Storms in the side with his pointed boot, then takes a step back and allows Storms to get to his feet, his mad cackle sending chills into the audience. Storms’ partner at ringside moves along the side of the ring, keeping an eye on the action, but a glare from Senor Tigre keeps him from doing anything further. Storms is frustrated. As he rises, he hears The Foiler laughing, which he is prone to do, and Storms loses it. He yells to this shrouded character, who moves close to the ring apron on Storms’ side. While he momentarily sidetracked, The Foiler moves in, spinning him around and applying a front facelock, hoisting him up easily in a suplex lift, stalling momentarily, then rotating him 180 degrees and dropping him in near-freefall on his head as he sits out, a picture-perfect Screwdriver leaving Victor Storms almost helpless on the mat. Andrews: Shades of Scott Steiner! Slam: I haven’t seen that outside of Japan in years. Maybe this wasn’t a total waste. Andrews: Do you realize your job is to hype this stuff? Slam: Do you realize I’m not concerned at all? The Foiler laughs, and points up in the air slowly with one finger to signal the Ganso Bomb. At the same momoment, Victor’s co-conspirator hops onto the ring apron and pulls Victor Storms’ baseball bat, Sally, from his overcoat, cracking it over the back of The Foiler hard! The referee calls for the bell, and this match ends in a DQ! DING DING DING Andrews: That’s Sally! Storms just blatantly used an international object! He and that hooded guy must have planned this beforehand! Slam: Now here we go! This match might be over, but these men are not done yet! The Foiler drops to all fours, and the unknown assailant enters the ring, kicking The Foiler in the gut and knocking over. Senor Tigre moves liked greased lightning (sans musical number), leaping to the ring apron and springboarding off the top rope into a dropkick, knocking him face-first into the ringpost, then lifting him and tossing him to the floor like a bag of trash. Now Storms is back on his feet, and he grabs Sally off the mat and rams Tigre in the gut as he turns around, then putting the bat across his throat and pushing the feral technician to the mat. Now The Foiler is back up, and he stalks Victor Storms. Victor turns and, seeing The Foiler upright and seething, swings the bat again, but The Foiler catches it! He pulls the bat from Storms’ grip and throws it like a spear at Storms’ mystery partner, catching him in the shoulder and staggering him as he attempts to climb onto the apron again. Senor Tigre grabs the stunned Victor Storms from behind and hits a dragon suplex, but as he attempts to roll him through for another, Storms frees himself, kicks the rising Senor Tigre hard in the ribs, and ducks a Foilerian clothesline by dropping and rolling out of the ring. Storms takes Sally back from his friend, holding it above his head and mocking the Tag Team Champions as he and his hooded henchman make their way back up the ramp. Slam: Can you say ‘rematch’? Those two just made some serious enemies today, but I think that was their intention all along! If only we knew who Victor’s partner is! Andrews: I do believe the answers will come soon enough. And me, I can’t wait! ‘Another Body Murdered’ begins to play again, and ring announcer Doug Laurie enters the ring again for the official call Laurie: The winner of this match by disqualification, The Foiler! The Foiler and Senor Tigre stand together in the ring, staring up the ramp where their sneaky opponents have since disappeared, and the two look at each other for a moment, the air heavy with unspoken outrage. Moving like two parts of a machine, they exit the ring and ascend the ramp together. Anderson Promo Crazy Train-Bullet For My Valentine hits as the RWF Chairman, Derrick Anderson comes to the ring Laurie: Ladies and gentlemen…please welcome at this time…the founder of the RWF and Chairman of the Board…DERRRRICK…AAAAANDERSOOOON!!! Andrews: I’m excited for this! Slam is silent Anderson gets in the ring and takes the mic, looking over at Rodney Slam Anderson: Mr. Slam; would you care to join me in the ring? Slam slowly removes his headset, gulping and climbing into the ring Anderson: I hear you don’t like my company very much, Rodney. Is that right? Slam is silent Anderson: Tell me, Rodney, what can I; the honourable Derrick Anderson do for the legendary Rodney Slam? Slam: Well Mr. Ander- Anderson: That’s an excellent idea, Rodney! You should have a match next week against Mikko Paatalo, Justin Moshe and Alex Amazing! The fans cheer loudly as Slam looks horrified Slam: M-m-m-Mr. Anderson..sir…with all due respect…sir..you…you can’t be serious?! Anderson: Why can’t I be? Fans: YAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Slam: BECAUSE I’VE BEEN RETIRED FOR YEARS! Anderson: looking angry Don’t you ever raise your voice at me you got it?! Slam: slouching Yes sir I’m very sorry Anderson: You know Rodney; you, have been acting like you’re entitled to something with this company since I dragged your sorry ass out of the gutter and brought you into this company to be my colour commentator. I save your sorry ass and this is the thanks I get?! You screw up my tag title match a couple Pay-Per-Views ago… Slam: Mr. Ande- Anderson: You make sexual comments about my female talent! Fans: BOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Slam: But sir- Anderson: AND! You constantly berate John Andrews! A man who I have known for years! Who I called immediately because, besides Joey Styles, John Andrews puts his heart into commentating more than anyone else in the world! Fans: WE LOVE JOHNNY clapX5 WE LOVE JOHNNY clapX5 Slam looks around frantically Anderson: Rodney Slam- Slam drops to his knees Slam: Please Derrick! Please! Anderson: You… Slam: No Anderson: Are…. Slam: PLEASE NO!!! Anderson: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Slam starts crying in the ring as the fans cheer loudly. John Andrews gets in the ring and shakes Derrick’s hand Slam: sobbing P-please John. P-p-please, we’ve been f-f-f-friends for years! Andrews helps Slam up from the ground and smiles. Slam smiles and extends his hand. Andrews shakes his hand still smiling before kicking Slam square in the balls! Fans: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Anderson: laughing Boys! Get this trash outta my ring!!! Jay Saker and Ricardo Sacramento make their way to the ring and drag Rodney Slam out. Slam tries to run but security cuts him off and drags him away Fans: NA NA NA NA! NA NA NA NA! HEY HEY HEY GOODBYE!!! (repeated) Andrews: Sitting back down at the booth HAHA! Well, ladies and gentlemen; god that felt great; ladies and gentlemen, Rodney Slam has officially been fired!!! Hahaha!!!! And it looks like I’m being joined for commentary by Jay Saker! Welcome Jay! Saker: Thank you, thank you it’s great to be here! Anderson still in the ring Anderson: Well now that that’s been taken care of…I have one thing left to say. Roy Firestone; I’m making a challenge to your worm of a company! Fans: YAAAAAAY!!! Anderson: I have decided…that the main event of New Year’s Wreckoning will be…TEAM HARDCORE vs TEAM STONE in a No Holds Barred ELIMINATION MATCH!!!!! Fans: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Anderson: And I’ll announce my team soon enough! Enjoy the rest of the show everyone! The fans cheer as Anderson makes his way backstage Andrews: WOW!!! Saker: That is awesome! Oh man, Mr. Anderson if you can hear this I totally want to be on that team! Oh! And Chris! Hardcore, bro, buddy, if you hear this man; I’m your guy! Andrews: You’ve got my vote! Promo between Alex Amazing and Mr. Anderson Derrick Anderson is standing in front of a television in his office. The boss is intently watching the brawl between FWF and RWF wrestlers during Rumble in the Jungle. Someone knocks on the door… Anderson: “Come in..” Alex Amazing walks into view of the camera accompanied with a nice pop from the audience. Derrick quickly notices Alex and shuts off the t.v. Anderson: “Alex! I’m glad you came. Would you like anything?” Anderson moves his hand towards a table of refreshments, but Alex does not break his eye contact with the CEO. Anderson: “Um…e-everything okay?” Alex: “..you wanted to see me?” Anderson: “Yeah, I did. Look..I know you have your problems that you are dealing with, and I understand that…but are you aware of the dissension that is going on with the company?” Alex: Runs his hand though his hair ”Yeah, I know what’s going on..what does it have to do with me?” Anderson: “Well, after everything that has happened so far. With Firestone acquiring the contracts to various RWF talents, and the brawl between the two companies..I-I have yet to see you show your opinion on the matter, with words or fists. Alex..” Anderson moves closer to Alex, who stays still. “You have been with RWF since its beginning. Too many people here are jumping ship to Firestone dammit! I need to know..” Alex: “You need to know where my allegiances lie..” Anderson: “er…Yeah, I do.” Alex looks around Derrick’s office. Alex: “When the clock strikes midnight, that is when you need to pick your spots carefully, and who you can rely on. I can’t rely on anyone here…or there..but I do know that Steel is with the FWF. Since my whole existence is against Chris…then it must be logical that I am against FWF. If I am against the FWF..” Anderson: “Then..you must be with us…with my company.” Alex: “Don’t worry boss..we’ll get the cleared up soon enough.” Alex leaves the office leaving the boss, who has a smile of relief on his face. Chris Hardcore/Havok vs. Miiko Paatalo/Moshe Doug Laurie: Now making their way to the ring, RWF Champion Chris Hardcore and the Canadian Dynamo, Havok! Hardcore and Havok make their way down the ramp and enter the ring. Havok poses in the center of the ring while Hardcore ascends the turnbuckles and holds his belt high in the air, proudly, and crosses the ring to do the same on the opposite side. They move to their corner and look up the ramp, awaiting their opponents Laurie: And their opponents, Justin Moshe and eXtreme Champion Mikko Paatalo! Mikko and Moshe appear at the top of the ramp and make their own way down. Mikko slides into the ring and holds his championship high, while Moshe raises a fist, then takes off his coat and loosens up. They confer briefly, and Hardcore steps through the ropes and onto the apron, as Mikko does the same opposite them Andrews: Here we go with this star-studded main event! Justin Moshe and Havok starting things off tonight. Saker: This is gonna be crazy! DING DING DING Havok and Moshe waste no time, immediately locking up. Havok slips on a side headlock, but Moshe pushes his arm up and counters into a hammerlock. Havok winces, but manages to rotate himself into a better position and shakes off Moshe, applying a standing armbar on the video-savvy competitor. Moshe quickly executes a forward roll to break free of the armbar, and finishes the series with a drop toehold that sends Havok to the mat. Moshe drops a pointed elbow to the middle of Havok’s back, but it doesn’t slow him down much and both men are back on their feet quickly. Andrews: Nice exchanges in the early goings! Havok and Moshe again lock up in a collar-and-elbow, but this time Havok lands a knee to the gut of Justin Moshe and follows it with a quick Russian leg sweep. Moshe is down for a second, and Havok takes the opportunity to hop to the second rope for a springboard splash, but Moshe rolls out of the way and tags in Mikko. The crowd cheers for the Fightin’ Finn, who runs towards Havok, who is just getting to his feet, and nails him in the temple with a running back elbow. Havok is stunned, and Mikko grabs him from behind in a double chickenwing, lifting him up in what appears to be a very painful hold. Mikko keeps him aloft for a few second, but Havok regains his focus and brings his legs up behind him, wrapping them around Mikko and throwing his body weight forward into a victory roll! He attempts a pin, but Mikko is up at 2. Saker: This guy thinks he’s Ricky Steamboat now! Havok tags in Chris Hardcore, who vaults over the rope and into ring to the sound of much cheering from the crowd. Chris ducks a big boot from Mikko, picking up the pace and rebounding off the far ropes and trying for a running superkick on the eXtreme champ. Mikko sees it coming and gets his hands up to soften the impact, but he is still knocked off balance from the force of the blow, and Hardcore capitalizes with a stiff kick to the shoulder, and another to the thigh. Hardcore closes in and grabs Mikko from behind, shoving him hard towards the corner, where Havok’s outstretched boot is waiting for Mikko’s face. As Mikko stumbles back, Hardcore masterfully applies an inverted facelock and runs up the turnbuckle, performing a beautiful backflip and dropping Mikko with a Shiranui. Hardcore turns towards the main camera and points to himself, shouting ‘Best in the World!’, as Mikko struggles to his feet. Andrews: Nice teamwork from Hardcore and Havok! Saker: That’s what happens when you team with the champ! Hardcore turns back towards Mikko and measures him for a big roundhouse, but Mikko grabs his leg with trained precision and uses the momentum to roll Hardcore onto his stomach while still clutching his ankle and bending it a way nature had not intended. Andrews: Mikko has the champ in an ankle lock! This could be it! Mikko stomps Hardcore’s leg viciously while keeping the ankle lock on tight, but Hardcore manages to squirm onto his back and push Mikko away. Both men make a tag, and Moshe and Havok are back in the ring. Chris Hardcore is on the apron, trying to rub some feeling back into his leg. Havok and Moshe run right at each other, and Moshe hits a low dropkick, causing Havok to fall face-first to the mat. Moshe is on him instantly, placing him in a chickenwing of his own, pulling him upright and lifting him for the Dawnbreaker, which he completes with monstrous force, sending Havok down hard on his neck and shoulder. Andrews: Big move from Justin Moshe! Saker: The guy has crazy talent… hey, what’s going on in the crowd? Lot of commotion out there. Moshe is looking for the pin, but Havok rolls to the ropes and pulls himself upright, kicking the advancing Moshe in the belly and following up with a clothesline before stopping to shake the cobwebs out. Moshe is glaring at Havok and rising to his feet, when He hears a shout of warning from Mikko. As he turns, we see Ricardio and Armondo rushing the ring, apparently having snuck in through the crowd! Andrews: What are these two doing here? This is an RWF show! Saker: Yeah, and now they’re finally going to entertain somebody! Armondo is in the ring like a flash (a Flash Flanagan if you’re so inclined) and levels Moshe with a Discus Elbow before dropping Havok with a shoulder block and a hard stomp. The referee calls for the bell, but it’s irrelevant now. Mikko tries to get in and help, but Ricardio nails him in the back with a folding chair while he is climbing through the ropes. Chris Hardcore springboards, ignoring his sore leg, and nails a missile dropkick to Armondo, who rolls out of the ring to shake it off. As Hardcore and Ricardio stare hatefully at each other, the ring area is suddenly flooded with wrestlers from both the RWF and FWF! Roy Firestone’s boys are coming through the crowd, and Lee Mercer pops up from underneath the ring to join his compatriots. Streaming down the ramp, we see RJ Supernova, Ricardo Sacramento, and most of the RWF roster, and the two groups collide like two waves! Saker: Now this is what I call a main event! Andrews: This is what I call a disaster! This isn’t a match anymore! As the dozens of wrestlers brawl it out, some fighting through the aches and pains of the night’s earlier contests, we see Christopher Steel leap over the barricade with a Kendo stick in hand, laying out Chris Hardcore, who was busy trading punches with Victor Storms. He turns, looking for another cheap shot, only to come face-to-mask with Alex Amazing! Amazing ducks the Kendo stick and pushes Steel into the ring post, where he hits the back of his head hard, and Amazing follows it up by dropping him on the ring steps with a classic Snake Eyes. Andrews: It’s Alex Amazing! Where did he come from? Saker: The FWF is starting the wrong war! At the top of the ramp, the Stone Foundation come running out to join the fray, putting the odds in favor of the FWF. Eric Blackstone tosses Havok into the steel barricade, and Troy Stone and Roy Firestone begin double-teaming RJ Supernova. Jim the Gaucho, overcoming his cowardice for once, grabs a chair of his own and takes a big swing at Mikko Paatalo, who sidesteps causing Jim to hit the ringpost, and he drops the chair as the vibration goes through his hands. Mikko levels him with a forearm, only to turn around into the fist of Lee Mercer, who follows that with a hard knee to the back. Andrews: This isn’t looking so good for our guys. We see Jock Ferguson and Roy Firestone trading blows, until Troy Stone moves in for the double-team and the two founding members of the Stone Foundation lift Ferguson and flapjack him onto the thin ringside mats. They turn their attention now to Owen Quinn, who manages to land a shot or two on both men before being overwhelmed… and then the lights go out, for half a second, and when they come back on The Hurtsville Express is in the ring. The Foiler grabs Senor Tigre, lifting him over his head and tossing him to the outside, where he crashes down onto Eric Blackstone and Ricardio. Tigre is immediately on his feet, being used to this sort of thing, and begins throwing punches, kicks, and chops at any FWF wrestler he can see, the smile on his face as big as The Foiler’s. Andrews: The cavalry has arrived! Let’s see how Firestone and his cronies fare when the sides are even! OH CRAP! Andrews high-tails it out of the ringside area, narrowly avoiding Jay Saker, who is dragged onto the announcer’s table by Troy Stone The Foiler spies Roy Firestone and makes his way towards him, tossing a dazed Christopher Steel aside. Firestone is waiting for him and comes in with a right hand, but The Foiler takes the blow with a chuckle and grabs him by the throat. Eric Blackstone, looking to protect his boss, tries to grab The Foiler, but is met with a pointed boot to the gut for is troubles. With Firestone still in his meaty grip, The Foiler goozles Blackstone with his free hand and knocks the two thematically-inclined men’s heads together with a sickening thunk, and the two go down like bags of rocks. Troy Stone and Victor Storms both rush The Foiler as he turns back to the brawl, and Stone catches him with a nasty elbow as Victor doubles him over with a big kick to the midsection. Senor Tigre, much like his namesake, pounces on Troy, taking him down with a rough-looking tiger suplex, only to be met with a series of stiff shots from Storms. Jay Saker hits a running clothesline on Storms, but walks right into a Lee Mercer big boot, and the bodies keep falling and rising like Domino Rally. Finally, the building security forces arrive en masse, 50 or 60 security guards forming a human wall, keeping the two warring factions apart.